ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Home On The Range 2 Transcript
Henry confesses Elizabeth * (the film begins with henry and elizabeth eating steak on the steakhouse) * Elizabeth: Ok, Who should I kill my leg to bring me a brush? (chuckles) aw. look at the size of those knives, but what did they do? a rex dinosaur? * Henry: I don't believe. * Elizabeth: and if I drank all that ketchup in my mouth? you imagine? Do you challenge yourself?! * Henry: It would be bad for the next person who wanted ketchup * Elizabeth: and how did it go with the babysitter? * Henry: Not very well, the economy has affected many wage cuts and layoffs. * Elizabeth: Yep. * Henry: practically that's all, I mean, if you want to know more about reading the newspapers, and you draw, but you do not know * Elizabeth: It must be a very attractive job, I bet you had ... how did you do it? * Herny: which? the cowgirls? How did the cowgirls do? * Elizabeth: Yeah. * Henry: Do you want to know everything as a cowgirl did? * Elizabeth: I do not know, of course. * Henry: look, you better go to Little Patch of Heaven * Elizabeth: (gasps) Dad, I'm really exercising. * Henry: and who noticed? * Elizabeth: nobody, but, I try to be a friendship with me, I've only tried to be nice to you and that's the story, why do not you like yourself? * Henry: Okay, I'll tell you. You are the worst queen I know. You constantly beat your best friend's wife. The man pays for your food and rescued you from certain death, and that's how you pay him? And to make matters worse, you defecate in all your yard. And you are a freeloader. You pay for nothing. You always say, "Oh, I'll get you later" but "later" never comes. And what really bothers me is you pretend you're this deep guy who loves women for their souls when all you do is date bimbos. Yeah, I date women for their bodies but at least I'm honest about it. I don't buy them a copy of Catcher in the Rye and then lecture them with some seventh grade interpretation of how Holden Caulfield is some profound, intellectual. He wasn't! He was a spoiled brat! And that's why you like him so much...he's you! God, you're pretentious! And you delude yourself by thinking you're some great writer, even though you're terrible! You know, I should have known Cheryl Tiegs didn't write me that note. She would have known there's no "a" in the word "definite." And I think what I hate most about you is your textbook liberal agenda, how we should "legalize pot, man," how big business is crushing the underclass, how homelessness is the biggest tragedy in America. Well, what have you done to help? I work down at the soup kitchen, Elizabeth. Never seen you down there! You wanna help? Grab a ladle! And by the way, driving a Prius doesn't make you Jesus Christ! Oh, wait! You don't believe in Jesus Christ or any religion for that matter, because "religion is for idiots!" Well, who the dickens are you to talk down to anyone? You failed college twice, which isn't nearly as bad as your failure as a father! How's that son of yours you never see? But you know what? I could forgive all of that, all of it, if you weren't such a bore! That's the worst of it, Elizabeth. You're just a big, sad, alcoholic bore. (sighs) Well, see ya, Elizabeth! Thanks for the stupid steak. (Fade Off) Maggie's Memory WALT DISNEY PICTURES PRESENTS A DISNEY ANIMATION STUDIOS FILM HOME ON THE RANGE 2: THE WRATH OF HENRY'S (Fade on in a disaster in the tavern with new scenes that the boss kills maggie with a big knife and is scared, and is paused by a narrator) * Maggie (narrator): This is me. I think it's obvious that I could kill a boss without a doubt, want to start as I am ? ok. (the scene happens in the steppe) first, I'm a cow. So, the taste and smell that surrounds us are developed. * Maggie: let's see, what we have here ... * Grace: If you can look for something, you are a gifted * Maggie (narrator): she is Grace, my best friend. * Mrs. Calloway: yes, look for someone, and what? * Maggie: (Narrator): she is Mrs. Calloway, nothing impresses her, she is also the new leader of our clan. And what's wrong with something that can be milked? * Maggie: No no! stop, no eat that! * Mrs. Calloway: What? What the dickens wrong with you? More Comming Soon